


Your Trojans in My Head

by Asta_Beck



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cats, Gay Keith (Voltron), High School, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I need to go to sleep, Keith (Voltron) Angst, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Love Confessions, M/M, Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Shiro (Voltron), Rewrite, Secret Crush, Shiro is a Writer, Socially Awkward Keith (Voltron), deleted original, keith is delivery dood, lololololol, this one is a lot better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 01:29:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15938972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asta_Beck/pseuds/Asta_Beck
Summary: The moonlight makes his pale skin seem like its glowing, he couldn't help but stare."I love you" he takes a deep breath and opens his eyes that met other pair of eyes.orKeith confesses to what he thought was a sleeping Shiro but turns out both him and Adam were wide awake.





	Your Trojans in My Head

**Author's Note:**

> eyyy so I wrote this like a month ago and posted it on here, and I found it again in my google docs and read it. and it sucked. so I rewrote it and now its a lot more descriptive and stuff.

Keith sighed as he went up the stairs to his last apartment for the day. His job as a delivery man is tough on the back but after three years he's gotten used to the pain. The only reason he hated this job was because of all the human contact from day to day basis, putting on a fake smile in this heat is more painful than any aching muscle, But just as soon as he gets used to the people in the area he's assigned, they move him to a different area.

 

So, when he knocks on the door he doesn't expect to see the whole reason why he moved to LA in the first place.

 

It was an unexpected reunion.

 

“you haven't changed at all, Keith.” Shiro grins.

 

“Please sign here.” Keith answers quite coldly making the other chuckle.

 

\--

 

In high school Keith joined the Mystery Club, the reason was simply because he wanted to join a club and strange enough he read books all the time  _And the club president was a cute but he doesn't talk about that reason._

 

The club activities were quite relaxed and they didn't have their own space so they gathered where ever they liked in the corners of the home economics room. Keith subtly glanced at the president of the cooking club who offered cookies to the mystery club.

_ No matter how you look at it. He's more of the athletics type,  _ Keith thought as he took a cookie.

 

He sunk his teeth into it, _warm and chewy_ , “it's delicious,” He said before realizing he actually said that out loud.

 

Shiro looked at him and smiled kindly, “we make confectionaries every Thursday," Keith then made it a habit to show up every Thursday and surprisingly became really close with this guy--

 

“It looks like shit today, but tastes good.” Keith said as he took a bite.

 

Shiro chuckled, “shut up,” And mumbled something about how he had slacked off today.

 

\--

 

Keith looked up at the apartment building before trudging up the stairs, after that meeting Keith wasn't expecting Shiro to invite him back after they were both done with work, but to be fair he wasn't expecting to see him ever again.

 

“Hey, welcome” He smiled.

 

“I bought something on the way.” Keith said holding up a plastic bag as he slipped off his boots.

 

“Sorry for making you come back here again.” Shiro chuckled.

 

Keith gave a faint smile, “it's alright I couldn't bother you during work either.”

 

“Have you been well?” Shiro asked as he took the plastic bag from Keith.

 

“Yeah.”

 

“You haven't changed at all,” Shiro sets the bag down on the coffee table before turning around and smiling at Keith, “I mean, it's been more than five years since I moved here.”

 

“You look older.” Keith said blandly, pointedly looking at the full head of grey hairs.

  
  


“It’s dyed, idiot,” Shiro laughs, “glad to see that your unlovable side is still hanging around.”

 

“Thanks to you,” Keith mutters.

 

Shiro walks into the kitchen laughing once more as he begins to make coffee for the both of them, “so how long have you been in LA?”

 

Keith shrugs, “about three years. I started taking charge of this area for deliveries this month.”

 

“Honestly… I was shocked! To meet up again not in our hometown, but under these circumstances.”

 

Keith's face falls, “yeah,” he remembers the day Shiro told him he was moving to LA. Shiro was 2 grades above him so Keith chose to go to the local University Shiro went to, “Los Angeles?” Keith asked.

 

Shiro sighed, “yeah, I got accepted by the publishing company that I’ve had my eye on.”

 

Keith smiled, “congrats,” it was a weak but it wasn't like Keith was trying.

 

Shiro grinned reaching up to ruffle Keith's hair, “visit me anytime you like, Keith"

 

That night Shiro had invited their friend group to help him pack everything, saying he had to leave as soon as possible so he could get settled in right away and find a decent paying part time job.

 

Of course Matt brought drinks that Adam, Shiro’s boyfriend at the time, had bought _(since he was the only one of age)_.

 

The all ended up passed out in Shiro’s apartment that had nothing but boxes in it now. Keith turned to his side and gazed at Shiro’s sleeping face, pale skin that seemed to glow in the moonlight that beamed between the curtains on his window. 

 

Without even thinking about it those words he’d long to say for years and many more. The words that he wished he could say to the conscious Shiro, but will never do, “I love you,” it was a whisper that he couldn’t even hear over his loud thumping heart.

 

Keith took a deep breath and opened his eyes that had met another pair of eyes, _Shiro’s_. They were wide open. Shock pierced through Keith's heart making his own eyes widen and his mouth become dry.

 

He felt his whole body tremble as his pushed himself up, catching a glimpse of Adam beginning to sit up on the other side of Shiro with a look of betrayal, before grabbing his coat from the ground and dashing out the door.

 

Since then Keith had not spoken a word to Shiro nor Adam and blocked their contact on his phone.

 

\--

 

Keith hung up his work uniform in his locker and tried getting those memories out of his head. He’d already spent years trying to erase them from his mind completely only for Shiro to come back into his life as well as the memories.

 

His phone buzzed in his pocket luring his out of the daze he was in and slipped his phone out to see it was a message from Shiro.  
  


 

“Something good happen, Mullet?” Lance, his co-worker, asked with a teasing smirk.

 

“What?” Keith’s eyebrow twitched at the nickname.

 

“You looked _real_ happy there, looking at your phone, for once in your adult emo life,” Lance snorted, “did you get a girlfriend? Does she have a mullet too?”

 

Keith was in too good of a mood to fight back so instead he keeps a straight face and mutters a “nope” as he walks away.

 

“You totally do!” Lance laughs.

 

Keith ignores him, biting back a smile.

 

\--

 

Ever since they met up again, for the first time in five years, Shiro's been calling Keith pretty frequently, “have you been busy recently?” Shiro asked over the phone.  

 

Keith sighs, “well I guess. It'll only get worse from here on out though, why?”

 

“Yeah that's what I thought, I was just thinking we'd hang out at my apartment before you get really busy.” Shiro says casually.

 

“That'd be nice.” 

 

Keith started to feel like they were destined to meet again, but in the back of his head he was hoping Shiro had forgotten about that night Keith accidentally confessed, some part of him hoped he didn't.

 

\--

 

“Thanks for the food.” Keith says gratefully as he put his dishes in the sink, “it was really good.”

 

Shiro smiles, “I'm glad you liked it.”

 

Keith sees a black cat scurry across the floor and rubs it's head on Shiro's leg.

 

“A cat?” Keith asks confused.. it wasn't there last week when he was here.

 

“Yeah I just picked it up yesterday, it was in a box in some alley way so I decided to keep it.” Shiro grins at the cat as he picks it up.

 

“What’s it's name?” Keith asked

 

“Her name his Black.” 

 

“Creative” Keith deadpanned sarcastically, coming closer to pet her. As his hand slid down the kitten’s soft fur on her back, it met Shiro’s hand making Keith’s twitch in surprise pulling it back.

 

Suddenly the silence had gotten uncomfortable.

 

“Mind if I check on my work for a while?” Shiro asks putting the kitten down as he sits down at his desk and opens his laptop.

 

“No, but I wouldn't want to bother you so I'll be going.” Keith tries not to sound nervous as he grabs his coat, but Shiro stops him, “no, it's ok. You said it was your day off tomorrow, so we can have a long chat after I'm done, yeah?”

 

As much Keith wanted to leave Shiro here with the memories of that night, he knew better than to argue against him. So he plops onto the couch and scratches behind the ears of the surprisingly pushy kitten, but as soon as the kitten leaves him the air becomes uncomfortable once more, nothing but the clicks of Shiro’s keyboard and distant traffic fills the silence.

 

Literally anything would be better than this silence, “your fingers are nimbly,” _ok maybe not._

 

Shiro's typing stops abruptly, “hm?”

 

Keith glances down to his hands and continues, “my hands are actually pretty large but yours have always been bigger. Yet you can make such delicious food with them. And although it looks awkward, you type really fast.”

 

Shiro turns in his chair, “really? That's _nimble?_ ” he chuckles, holding up a hand in front of Keith who gives him a questioning look, Shiro smiles, “hold out your hand.”

 

Keith gives the hand a weary look as he tries to calm his nerves and puts his hand on Shiro's whose is slightly bigger than his, “you’re right. You do have big hands,” Shiro says surprised.

 

Keith couldn’t focus on anything but the bursting warmth of Shiro’s hand, a few months ago he would have never thought his ice cold hands would be flat against Shiro’s large ones,”told you,” he muttered half hearted and weak.

 

The other moves his fingers a bit causing Keith’s to flinch before Shiro's fingers slide in between them.

 

Keith's eyes widen ready to question, “wha-”

 

But Shiro interrupts, “why did you leave that night without saying anything after that?”

 

Here it comes, Keith thinks.

 

“...” Keith looks to the side, “I had a part-time job. I didn't want to wake you up.”

 

“I couldn't contact you later on.” he's trying not to sound angry but it's really coming through.

 

“I- I broke my phon-” he tries.

 

“ _Keith_ ” Shiro interrupts once more, “tell me the truth.. Why did you say that? I thought you’d began hate me after that.”

 

“You were right” Keith answers.

 

Shiro stares for a little before letting go of Keith's hand, “you..” he looks down at his feet, “are so difficult yet at the same time, _so easy_ to read.”

 

“Do you know that…” He lifts a hand pushing a strand of hair behind Keith's ear, “your face reveals _everything_.”

 

Keith wanted more. He wanted much more of Shiro’s heat. His breath on his lips, the smell of his scent that he never knew he would miss, but Shiro could never know that. He should never ever know that. Keith didn’t want him to but his said it to his face that night and revealed everything he tried so desperately to hide.  

 

After that night, Keith wanted to permanently erase his existence from Shiro's world.

 

“you said you hated me?” Shiro moved his hand to the top of Keith's head, he smiled, “that's alright I know that deep down you **like** me.”

 

Keith's eyes widened, “idiot that's no-”

 

“You like me right?”

 

Keith smiled anxiously, “Wh- what are you talkin-”

 

“ _I like you_.” Shiro says as a matter of fact.

 

Keith’s eyes glimmer in hope only to become dull and empty, “no you don’t. Not in the same way that I do.” 

 

Shiro smiles as he puts his hand on Keith’s cheek leaning in oh so close, stopping centimeters from Keith’s face, “do you think so?” those words melt into the kiss like ice in the summer, but Keith felt like he was the one melting. His mind was completely gone with Shiro’s hot, soft lips, making his own tingle and his heart leap into his throat. 

 

He feels his breath knocked out of his lungs as Shiro swipes his tongue over Keith's pouty bottom lip as if to ask permission, Keith gladly opened his mouth to have the moment he's always wanted for _7 years_.

 

“Seriously.” Shiro said almost sounding like a whine, “don't go running from me again.”

 

\--

 

Keith took his delivery man job as soon as he moved to LA.

 

“Surely that person was somewhere under the same sky.” He'd think.

 

He'd laugh at himself from the impossibility of meeting him again.

 

Boy was he wrong. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!1!!!!1!! I do take constructive criticism bbbbb
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> im so ti red.


End file.
